A Fight for HIM
by OhMyKami
Summary: Sasori and Deidara have a fight but when sasori confesses his love for deidara he gets the worse reaction from him. Itasaso and Deisaso
1. Pain

Okay this is my first fic ever i know its going to be bad

well this fic is a itasaso and deisaso

so enjoy

--

**A FIGHT FOR HIM**

**Chapt # 1 Pain**

Sasori closed his eyes and sighed he and Deidara had, had a ANOTHER fight.

**FLASHBACK**

'what the hell un?!'

'Deidara why don't you ju-'

'Why the hell would I need help? I can manage on my own its my life and I can do what I feel like it un!'

They were currently fighting about how Deidara was living, and Sasori wanted Deidara to move into his house (Sasori's house is a mansion OvO) but Deidara refused to move into his house

Deidara's house or 'shackle' had one room for the bedroom, Kitchen, Lounge and The bathroom was an outside toilet room so in total: 2 rooms

'I don't need a Fucking pity from you!'

'But Deidara-'

'shut it un!'

'But Deidara i….' this was it Sasori was going to confess his feelings he had for Deidara.

'WHAT UN?!'

'I..I..LOVE YOU Deidara' Sasori closed his eyes waiting for his response which was….

**SLAP!**

Sasori opened his eyes feel a burning pain in his right cheek.

'WHAT THE HELL?!'

'The if you love me un you will GET LOST!'

Sure Deidara loved Sasori but his anger was pretty much had control over him right now so he couldn't think properly.

Deidara noticed what had just happened when Sasori was half way out the door.

'Sasori Wa-'

**SLAM!**

The door was slammed shut before Deidara could say any more Deidara fell to his knees wishing that they had never had that fight.

**END FLASHBACK**

It had been at least a week since then Sasori had not gone to school or answered anything he was all alone in a huge house (lives by himself)

Sasori thought about those words that Deidara had said to him 'if you love me the you will get lost!' that made Sasori's stomach drop to his feet, making him feel sick.

If Deidara didn't want him here or near him Sasori would grant his wish. After all the School year was almost over any way at least 2 days (including today) and he could go to school tomorrow because he had no subjects with Deidara except homeroom. But It would be easy to avoid him.

Sasori sighed again and rolled onto his stomach his bed was messy he couldn't be bothered right now to clean it he felt to sick to any way.

--

No its not the end X3 its just the beginning well ho hum I know its really gay but I hoped you liked it ….


	2. Returning

**Returning Chapt # 2**

Deidara looked out the window was Sasori going to come to school today?, after all it was the last day of school.

Deidara was snapped from his thoughts when the rest of the class came in Sasori had homeroom with him, Deidara kept an eye out for a short redheaded boy with muddy brown eyes any one could fall for.

**BINGO!!**

Deidara had spotted his target…but Sasori looked different.

Today Sasori was wearing black hooded jumper with black skinny jeans, which was odd because Sasori would usually wear bright colors like yellow and lime green ( yeah right XDD)….but.. not today and not just that his facial expression, it wasn't his normal grin that said 'hey brat how ya doing?' instead it was replaced with a frown his eyes didn't show any emotion at all and Sasori had seated himself at the front away from Deidara…

What was with Sasori today it was like the first time Deidara had met him; the boy had worn all black that day and didn't show any emotion…..everything was the same….

The whole time spent in homeroom Sasori just sat there and didn't talk or even looked around, he just looked at the desk that he was sitting at.

The teacher dismissed them to go to their first period, maybe he could talk to Sasori then while they were going to their class.

Sasori grabbed his books and headed for the exit. But something stopped him and he new exactly who it was…it was Deidara the one who never wanted to see him again. But instead of turning around to face Deidara he just walked away letting the hand slide off his shoulder and rest by the side of the owner.

Deidara watched as Sasori walked away from him. Why. Why couldn't Deidara move right now he wanted to run up to the redhead and tell him sorry and how he feels too but something about Sasori's walk just told Deidara to leave him alone…. Was he still mad?

After school Sasori walked to his house his heart felt like it was dragging behind him gaining ; cuts, scratches and being stepped on and what ever else there was to hurt his heart even more but nothing compared to the damaged that Deidara had inflicted upon him.

Sasori looked up he was at his front door, he frowned he might as well get it over and done with he opened his door went to his home phone and called the school.

**ONE WEEK INTO THE HOLIDAYS**

Deidara stopped at Sasori's house he was currently looking at his feet when some thing caught his eye….a post? No Deidara looked up to see a sign and it said

FOR SALE

Deidara's heart sped up. Sas.. Sasori had…moved?

--

Yes another chapter done X.X will try to get others done


	3. A new day Brings NEW Adventures

A NEW DAY BRINGS NEW ADVENTURES

**A NEW DAY BRINGS NEW ADVENTURES**

**CHAPT # 3**

Sasori had granted Deidara's wish and moved away from Deslin (sorry just a random name I came up with) and moved to a place called Konoha.

Konoha was a real nice place his new neighbors understood his situation (with him being alone not about Deidara) and the decided that they would help Sasori unpack all of his things. And talking about them they're really cool so to say…

They had two kids, both boys one was 16 and the other was 13. This was good because Sasori had some one to hang around with his own age. They asked if Sasori wanted to come over and have dinner that night. How could he refuse? He went over to their house the parents talked (bragging more like it) about how big their name Uchiha was around this area.

That's right they were known as the Uchiha's

The boy who was his age was Uchiha Itachi

The younger boy was Uchiha Sasuke

The mother known as Uchiha Mikoto

And the father known as Uchiha Jinkii

After dinner Sasori stayed there a bit playing around with Sasuke and talking Itachi.

Then before he knew it, it was 9:00; Sasori said his goodbyes and thanked them for the warm welcome.

**Start of school.**

Sasori looked at the gates of his new school and sighed, was there some one out there who was going to grab his heart and throw it away like Deidara had did? Or treasure it….he also had another problem….

He was in a girls uniform… his uniform was sent to his house and sasori only opened it this morning to find out it was a girl one.

'I guess it isn't that bad' he thought.. though he looked like a real girl.

His hair was down to his shoulders and he had such a womanly figure (according to Sasuke and his mom) and when he had a clip in his hair he looked like a girl even more..

He sighed again 'might as well get it over with' he thought walking into the new school.

It was busy… there were teachers holding signs saying ' year nine corridor, year ten corridor' (you get the picture neh? )

Sasori headed for the year nine corridor to find them in groups talking to their friends from last year or people they met just then

There was a whistle followed by shouting

'Alright alright sit down time to get you into your homerooms'

As names were called out and people giving high fives to each other and others frowning because they weren't with their friends to tell the truth Sasori really didn't give a damn sure he didn't know any one…yet…he had met Itachi and they we're really good friends now.

'Akatsuna Sasori room 17'

Sasori looked up at his name being called out 'room 17 huh' he thought while looking around for it.

'Okay now you can go to your class rooms and you will get your timetable from there' the teacher yelled out.

Sasori stood up and walked over to room 17 his new homeroom…..it was an art room.

Paintings were hung up on the walls and sculptures were sitting on shelves paint bottles sat neatly on the sink. ( img234.imageshack.us/img234/3030/fdsghfjhhb7.png that's what it's like)

Sasori went to a stool and seated himself while some one sat next to him

It was Itachi

'I take it you like art then' he said looking at Sasori with his ruby red eyes

'yeah I did art at my old school I enjoyed it a lot so I chose it as a practical and creative subject…talking about that what are your subjects?'

'I chose to do PE and Art as well…Sasori may I ask as to why you are wearing a girls uniform…'

'ugh I don't know why it just cam in the mail and it had my name on it and all that stuff…I only opened it this morning to find out that is was a girl uniform' Sasori sighed

'hm'

'Here's your timetable and your lock and you locker code with you locker number Sasori, oh and here's your lock, code and locker number and timetable too Itachi' the teacher said as she handed them the things and smiled at them as she headed off to give the others kids there things.

There teacher was said to be the nicest in the school her name was

Miss. Hana ( Kasana Hana) she was around 20 not that old quite young actually.

'Hmm looks like you got the same subjects with me' Itachi said moving closer to Sasori to look at his timetable

'Y...yeah I guess so' Sasori squeaked out…Itachi….Itachi was so close to him!

(Miss a few periods and go to lunch XDD)

**LUNCH**

Sasori and Itachi had just gotten out of science and were going to their lockers and guess what Itachi's was not to far away from his locker…actually it was right next to his!

Sasori put his books away grabbing out his lunch Itachi did the same…

'Sasori come with me' Itachi said as he started to walk away

Sasori followed soon they came to a stop they were under a cherry blossom tree

Itachi walked forward Sasori wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a god damned rock. Sasori let a small squeak to escape his lips while Itachi turned around

**THUMP!**

Sasori had fallen on Itachi... in quite… a weird way

Sasori was kneeling between Itachi's legs their faces only miller meters apart. Sasori could feel Itachi's breath on his lips. Why couldn't he move or why didn't Itachi move, Sasori looked into Itachi's eyes looking for any signs of, well, ANYTHING AT THIS MOMENT!

Next thing Sasori new Itachi's lips had connected with his….


	4. My Best Friend?

gahh a new chapter X.X om sorry it took long. i have alot of home work so i mgiht not be able to get much done until the holidays but i will try my best to update!

**MY BEST FRIEND?**

Sasori moved around a bit between Itachi's legs here he was kissing Itachi in the middle of school. Yes Sasori was Bi and all... but … it was awkward it was his first new friend in Konoha…and well Sasori had only known him for around a week…sure they had become best friends…but Sasori didn't think that they were this close…

**FLASHBACK (of doom!!)**

'Ahaha Itachi that joke was really funny' Sasori said rolling over on Itachi's bed.

Itachi watched his red-headed friend roll about laughing. He was so...

'Cute.'

Sasori stopped rolling around at that word.

'Itachi-kun...did you just call me cute?'

'No.'

LIE

Sasori stood up so did Itachi

Itachi walked up behind Sasori and slapped his ass making Sasori squeak

'?!...ITACHI-KUN WHAT WAS THE FOR?!'

'I'm just joking around with you'

LIE! LIE!!

**End of flashback**

Sasori pushed Itachi away

'I-Itachi….wh-' Itachi put a finger on sasori's lips 'Shushing' him.

He smiled 'Sasori I think…I think I like you more then a friend…I love you'

Sasori started to cry. But why? Why was he crying were they tears of joy?

Itachi pulled Sasori onto his lap wrapping his arms around him protectively.

'Sasori why are you crying…'

'…'

'Are you crying because of... me?'

Sasori shook his head then turned around and smiled

'Do you like me?'

Sasori nodded.

Itachi grabbed Sasori's chin and lifted pulling him into a kiss he licked and nibbled on his lips asking for an entrance Sasori parted his lips to let him in. He slid his tongue in eagerly to taste and to explore the new area that was given to him.

After a while they broke apart for some much needed air. A string of saliva still connecting their mouths.

Itachi looked at Sasori light blush could be seen on his cheeks and saliva dripping down his chin.

He was so fuckable right now it wasn't even funny.

Itachi got his sleeve and wiped away the saliva that was on Sasori's chin then pulled Sasori onto his lap again.

'Umm…Itachi-kun…does that mean we're dating now?'

Itachi looked down 'if you want to be dating me …I would love you even more if you did'

Sasori rested his head on Itachi's chest and nodded.

Itachi kissed Sasori on the neck 'Mine'

Sasori giggled a bit before standing up. 'Coming Itachi?'

Itachi stood up and wrapped an arm around HIS red-head.

Itachi started to move his hand lower and lower…until he got to Sasori's ass which he squeezed making Sasori squeak and run away from Itachi.

Sasori turned around waving a finger at him 'uh uh uhh you don't get any of this yet' Sasori said smiling at Itachi

Gosh seeing Sasori in a skirt was so hot that it made Itachi go hard. Itachi smiled to himself sending him that girl's uniform was the best thing in he has done in his life so far…

'Easier access' Itachi thought then ran after Sasori.

once Itachi had caught up with him he heard a very familiar voice...

' Oi you mother fucker get your hand off me!'

'Hidan shut or we'll get in trouble again! And its only the first day!'

Itachi turned the corner.

'….Hidan? Kakuzu..?'

'Oh hey there Weasel was up I haven't seen you for a fuckin' long time' Hidan grinned

'Hidan' kakuzu said warning the other for his language.

'hmm why didn't you go to this school last year?'

'hmm oh we went to a different school since Mr.'I'm to tight to pay for bills' sent us to a 'cheaper school' turns out that, that school was more expensive then this one.' Hidan said earning a slap across the head

Sasori walked over to Itachi.

'hey weasel whos the girl.. I thought you said you were bi? Change of heart neh?' Hidan said smirking earning a slap from Itachi

'WHAT THE FUCK?! I AM LIKE A FUCKIN SLAPPING DUMMY TODAY??' Hidan yelled rubbing his cheek

' you idiot this is Sasori and 'the girl' is a guy. And HE and I are dating you dumbshit' Itachi said taking Sasori's hand and lacing his fingers with Sasori's.

'…….AHAHAHAHA OH MY JASHIN YOU SERIOUS??'

**SLAP! BANG! WHAM!**

He had been slapped, kicked and punched even Sasori joined in bashing Hidan.

'You idiot' kakuzu said shaking his head.


	5. Is it time yet?

**IS IT TIME YET?**

It had been more then six weeks since Sasori and Itachi had been going out…but Sasori wouldn't let the Uchiha into his house, and would only let Itachi kiss him on the cheek some times on the lips ( just to piss off all the girls ) he would allow hugs, holding hands but wouldn't let him go any further then hips and below, and the worst thing is that whenever Itachi saw Sasori he got 'problems down there'

Yes Itachi did send Sasori the girls uniform but that was at start of term…I guess you could say Sasori had taken a liking to the girls uniform because Itachi had sent him a guys uniform in hope to get rid of his 'problems' but it seems Sasori would rather wear the girls uniform.

It was currently lunch time, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu were all sitting under or in the sukura tree eating and talking. Hidan was up in the tree sleeping, Kakuzu was doing homework, Itachi was reading but every now and again would take a look at Sasori, and Sasori was eating….dango...the best food for making 'problems'

Sasori plopped one of the dumplings into his mouth, sucking it and chewing it. Sasori stood up but almost fell back down...he felt queasy... 'I'll be right back' Sasori said putting his 'lunch' down. Sasori started to make his way to the path again when he heard…

'DAAANNNNAAA!!'

Crap…that voice… that name… he was only called that by one person. The person he wanted to get away from. Sasori stopped.

Itachi looked up from his book when he heard 'Danna' at first he thought it was Sasori but there where two things that made him know it wasn't Sasori

One Sasori wouldn't call Itachi that.

Two Itachi was looking at Sasori right now and he was frozen like a Popsicle.

Sasori turned to his right only to be knocked to the ground.

'DANNA! DANNA! DANNA! I found you at last!! I'm so sorry for what I did! I never wanted you to move away I was just in a bad mood….you don't know how long I have been searching for you!! I have gone to so many schools just to find you!! And I'm so glad that I found you Danna un!'

The blonde formally known as 'Deidara' was hugging Sasori around the waist and snuggling him.

'Uhhh Deidara?'

'Un'

'Why are you calling me Danna?'

'Un weeelllll cause you're my Danna!!'

'What type of answer is that?'

'One that you get from me un!'

'So…Deidara you went to different schools…just to find me and….?'

'I love you Danna I never wanted you to go'

'Wa-wait what?'

'I. Love. You. Un…' Deidara said as he lent up to Sasori's face their noses nearly touching. Sasori didn't pull back so Deidara took that as a good sign and continued Deidara pressed his lips against Sasori's earning a small squeak from him but allowed Deidara to continue he closed his eyes in pure happiness just the fact that knowing that Deidara always loved him. And no Sasori hadn't forgotten about Itachi…Sasori's eyes snapped open when he felt Deidaras knee in between his legs playfully nudging it, Sasori let out a small yet quiet whimper that was still able to be heard by Deidara...

Itachi looked up from his book again and right away threw it on the ground and ran towards Sasori and some one that was kissing HIS Sasori! Itachi stood behind Sasori his shadow looming over them. Itachi hooked his arms under Sasori's underarms and pulled him up and off the ground to meet the height that Itachi was at.

'un??'

Itachi moved his arms around a bit so he was holding Sasori bridal style.

'mmmm Itachi-nushi' (1) Sasori said huskily before he started to lick Itachi's neck like a cat and nibbling every now and again.

Okay so Sasori was extremely turned on by the fact that Deidara was rubbing his leg against his groin. Sasori looped his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled his head down giving him a kiss on the lips.

Itachi felt his head being pulled down. 'What was with Sasori, he would never act like this not at school. Or any where' Itachi was snapped out of his thoughts when Sasori connected his lips with his Itachi was so delighted and started to lick Sasori's lips which he opened with out hesitation. Itachi slipped his tongue in to taste Sasori's sweet yet unique taste… he tasted like sweets, mostly like dango and raspberry juice...but there was something else he couldn't put his finger on...

Deidara sat on the ground watching some kid and Sasori make out… were they going out? ' I'll ask him later about it…after all I think Sasori has forgiven me…' Deidara thought and got up of the ground and made his way over to Sasori. Deidara tapped his shoulder.

Sasori broke his kiss with Itachi to look at Deidara. He then swung his arms around Deidara's neck and kissed him while Itachi was still holding him.

When Sasori broke his kiss with Deidara he let his arms fall then curled up in Itachi's grip.

Itachi and Deidara had no idea what was going on…Since Sasori never really showed his emotions at school so what was happening now? They both looked at Sasori and he said four words…

'Take me home now. Chi and Dei.'

Was he serious go home now? In the middle of school? And what was with the nicknames? 'Chi and Dei?' some thing must be seriously wrong to make Sasori like this.

Itachi went to the office window with Deidara and Sasori, and Sasori would cling to Itachi then Deidara every now and again kissing, nibbling and biting them. Itachi had to put Sasori down because he had to call home and organize them all to go to Sasori's house 'now'. And since Itachi was spoiled enough he was able to get his driver Ryu to take him, Sasori and his other 'friend'

When Itachi, Deidara and Sasori got into the car it was. Rather quiet to say the least. 'You could hear a pin drop' as most people say.

Sasori was sitting in front of Deidara and Itachi and was currently fiddling with his skirt and every now and again would lift it high enough so you could see under his skirt…

He had lime green panties on.

The car stopped and they all new where they were at one by one they got out Sasori was a bit tipsy so Itachi picked him up bridal style and took him to the front door with Deidara following. Sasori took out his key while in still in Itachi's grip and unlocked the door and pushed opening it. Itachi walked as did Deidara.

Sasori threw the key onto the kitchen table.

'mmmm ChiChi-nushi…can you take me into my room?' Sasori's hot breath could be felt on Itachi's ear making him aroused. Itachi nodded and started to move. Sasori quickly grabbed Deidara's hand and tugged him along.

When the three were in the room Sasori let go of Deidara and stood up taking pieces of cloth off him while walking to the bed…

First the shoes

Second the jumper

Third the shirt

Then he stopped in front of the bed and sat down spreading his legs apart and put a finger to his lip making him look innocent as the most innocent thing in the world right now!...

He was only wearing his school skirt which stopped just above the knee, his socks that went up to his knee and of course the lime green panties.

Sasori stood up again and moved to the middle of the bed then laid down his back towards them…

What the hell was with Sasori… he either really wanted to fuck with Itachi AND Deidara for making them all go to his house or he just wanted to tease them…which was just plain mean, or maybe he was given alcohol..nah that couldn't be it because he said he wasn't a drinker...but still...

...What was Sasori doing?

--

Hidan yawned and stretched his arms out looking where Itachi and Sasori were sitting before hand. Hidan smiled and started to laugh.

'Hidan. What did you do this time?' Kakuzu said warningly

'Ahhh. nothing i just spiked Sasori's raspberry juice thats all.' Hidan said looking quite proud of himself

'you are such an idiot you know that? Because when i tell Itachi he's most likely going to kill you.'

'no, the fucker wont kill me. He'll thank me.'

--

(1)Nushi- its a word for; Master, god, lover and owner

Hmmm reviews please….I would like to know what I can fix up and all that ;D

Gosh this far from ending…I think lolz


	6. Bad thoughts and a Big blush

okay im sorry i didn't upload on the weekend like im ment to do but i had to do alot of homework it almost killed me and then one sunday i went to this a university open day thing...lucky i did half of this chapter through the week and stuff or it wouldn't be up now D;...

Enjoy...

--

**BAD THOUGHTS AND A BIG BLUSH.**

--

Deidara made his way over to the bed taking off his top and tie. Once he reached the bed he moved to the other side to face Sasori only to find out that he was.

Asleep

Deidara twitched making Itachi walk over to Sasori and Deidara, Itachi looked at Sasori and sighed and just as he thought that he was going to get 'lucky'. He shrugged at least he was able to go into Sasori's house for the first time since they had been dating.

He stretched and looked at the clock that was on Sasori's bed side table it was 1:00pm.Itachi laid down next to Sasori wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

Deidara watched the raven haired boy lay down next to Sasori 'I will haft to ask Sasori later un' he thought as he laid down next to the red head wrapping his arms around his neck. Deidara closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

few hours later.

Sasori opened his eyes only to come face to face with a certain blonde headed boy. Deidara. 'where am I and What's he doing here?' he thought as he turned around only to come face to face with Itachi. Who was also half naked...so did that mean..

Sasori quickly looked down at his chest he had no shirt on either….he slowly pulled up the covers trying not to wake the other two people in the bed. He looked down again. Thank goodness he wasn't fully naked that was a relief.

Sasori sat up slowly…okay so he was in his room but how did he get there and why were Itachi and Deidara here as well. Sasori heard grumbling he turned his head to Deidara as his blue eye opened slowly…

'hnn Danna un?'

Deidara pulled Sasori down so he was face to face with the red head, he pulled him into a kiss, Sasori's eyes widen 'w-what the?!' Sasori thought as he started to struggle and push Deidara away in which he succeeded in. Deidara fell off the bed dragging Sasori and Itachi with him.

Deidara was under Sasori facing upwards and Sasori was under Itachi facing downwards.

'hey Sasori' Itachi said not making a move to stand up or get off.

Sasori blushed when he felt 'Problems' from Deidara and Itachi making Sasori scream, kick and scratch to freedom.

'GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTS!!' Sasori yelled as he quickly got up and backed up into a corner.

Itachi and Deidara stood up.

'Wha-what are you doing here Deidara a-and what was that before?!' Sasori said in a demanding tone.

'Danna? Wha-'

'and why are you calling me 'Danna''

Itachi butted in 'Sasori don't you remember? You asked me...well actually demanded more like it, to take you and 'Deidara' home don't you remember?'

Suddenly Sasori remembered what he did all the events came into his mind. It was like the events just came up and gave him a good slap around the face.

He blushed.

'I think he remembers un' Deidara said pointing at Sasori's blush.

'Um…umm would you want something to eat?' Sasori said obviously changing the subject.

Deidara and Itachi let it drop

'sure' Itachi said as he started to follow the red head with Deidara tagging along behind.

Sasori stopped at his bedroom door.

'Can you wait out here for a while I'm going to get changed.' He said closing it.

He came out a few minutes later wearing

Baby blue tracky pants and no top.

'Okay follow me' he said as he made his way down the steps and into the kitchen.

'Sit' he ordered pointing to the chairs. Deidara and Itachi both went over to the chairs and sat and watched Sasori.

Sasori took out three plates and lifted a cover that hid a strawberry short cake he just made yesterday. Strawberry was his favorite flavor. He cut three pieces out making sure that each piece had a strawberry on top.

Sasori grabbed the plates placing them down on the table passing one to Deidara and the other to Itachi.

'So' he began ' Itachi this is Deidara and Deidara this is Itachi, by now I think that should know each other….' Sasori blushed again just thinking about them normally made him blush but thinking about what he did made his face go even redder putting his hair to shame.

Deidara took a chunk out of his cake and putting it into his mouth he swallowed.

'Wow Danna this is so sweet .Just like you un!... you made this didn't you?'

'W-well I'

'Awww Danna your so cute when you blush un!' Deidara got up and walked over to Sasori hugging him

'hmm you smell like strawberry. Yummy, if you were candy I'd buy boxes of you' he said snuggling the red-head.

Itachi nearly chocked this blonde was a real talker alright. And it seems that he has a thing for HIS red head.

Itachi coughed 'Sasori can you come with me for a second.'

Sasori looked over to Itachi and nodded Deidara got off Sasori and sat back down frowning.

Itachi went up the stairs and into Sasori's bedroom locking the door behind them both.

'Sasori, how much do you like Deidara?' Itachi asked saying Deidara's name like it was poison.

'well, he's a really good friend of mine…and I liked him last year. But I had no idea he'd come after me….' He said shrugging

'ugh…you like him better then me don't you?' Itachi looked upset that He might loose Sasori altogether.

'Itachi…are you jealous?' Sasori said walking towards Itachi making him back up towards the bed and falling back on it.

Sasori looked at Itachi on the bed and sat on his lap.

Itachi looked at Sasori who was sitting in his lap making him sit up also wrapping his arms around Sasori and hugging him.

Sasori to his mouth to Itachi's ear and whispered 'Itachi…do you want to…have sex…with me?'

Itachi pulled back and looked at Sasori in the eye to see if he was serious… 'Umm you mean like. Right now…here?'

Sasori frowned. 'Yes of course here... Unless you wanted to do it some where else…' he said putting a finger to his lip.

'Sasori, your not thinking right… you must ha-'

'No Ita-kuunnnn I don't have a fever and I'm not sick. I'm serious…unless you DON'T want to do it…'

'Uhhhh so um wha I mean where abouts?' Itachi said a blush slowly creeping onto his face.

'Well there's; the bathroom, which we have the hot-tub the shower or the bench… or in here on the bed… unless you want to do it tomorrow when every one is at school?'

'ho-how about we do it tomorrow when every one is at school so Deidara doesn't hear us now…'

'okay!' Sasori said smiling

Sasori got up as did Itachi. 'I cant believe we had a convocation about SEX! Of all topics…' Itachi thought as he tried to stop thinking about his red head under him sweating and moaning his name. god he had to stop thinking like that or it would kill him!. Itachi followed Sasori down to the kitchen where Deidara was sitting on the bench.

'DAANNNAAA UN!' Deidara yelled hopping off the bench and running towards Sasori hugging tightly.

'heh heh don't worry Deidara I'm still alive and walking'

'Yeah I can see that but I missed you un…'

Deidara looked up at the clock…'un I haft to go now' he said giving the red-head a kiss on the lips and grabbed his school bag then ran out the door waving at the red head.

'So Ita-kun. Come to my house at..hmmm maybe nine thirty?' Sasori said turning to Itachi but squeaked when he found that Itachi was extremely close that there no room between them.

'I'll see you at nine thirty then' he said bending down a bit to kiss Sasori on the lips. Damn he could still taste HIM on there ( Deidara )

Itachi licked Sasori's lips asking for an entrance which he was given. Sasori moaned when he felt Itachi's tongue enter his mouth exploring and tasting his unique taste. Deidara was right he did smell like strawberry. Itachi tapped his tongue against Sasori's asking it to come out and mingle with his. Sasori bit down on Itachi's tongue making him move back (well trying to any way…) Sasori let go and pulled back saliva dripping down his chin he looked at Itachi.

'hnnn, save it for tomorrow Itachi-nushi.' He smiled 'gosh I'm acting like such a whore right now…' Sasori thought as he watched Itachi walk out the door.

--

I bet Itachi liked that...He would also like it if you write a review XDDD

any way i hoped you enjoyed this chapter ;D


	7. Please

haha lol i had to force myself to do this . but i really wanted to get it done i like started then took a break it just kept on happening so i forced myself to do it just then i think it took me 3 hours or so because i did it from scratch i had no idea how this chapter was going to turn out XDD

but any way enjoy!

* * *

**PLEASE**

Sasori woke up at seven forty-five, it was a habit since every day for school he woke up at seven thirty to get ready. He rolled over onto his stomach thinking about all the events that happened the day before. Why was he doing this….was it to make Itachi love him or was it that he wanted Deidara to be jealous about him and Itachi…all he knew that it was confusing…yes he did have feelings for the Blonde but… there was also Itachi who he still had feelings for. Sasori rolled onto his side looking at the clock that was on his bed-side table; 8 o'clock

Sasori tossed the bedcovers and slipped out of bed and walked out of his bedroom and headed down the hall on the second floor until he stopped at the very last door which he had locked. It was just a closet he had put A LOT of things in from his former school.

He unlocked the door and opened it every thing was neatly hung up or put of shelves. He walked in and closed the door and looked around. There was Bunny costumes, Sluty school girl outfits, cat costume, a maid outfit, a nurse outfit there was every outfit in the world there, all of the outfits had been given to him by other guys that wanted him to dress up so they could look at his body they would either say it was for 'a costume party' or 'a school play' and many more excuses just to look at him.

'Big fat ugly perverts.' Sasori mumbled as he made his was over to the maid costume.

'Would Itachi like this?'

**-xoxo-**

Itachi looked at his clock on his bedside table and practically leapt out of bed. 'FUCK!' he thought. It was nine twenty! He had at least ten minutes or maybe more but he knew that the red head didn't like to wait…

Itachi ran down the stairs, lucky there was no one home right now or he would have been tripped by Sasuke or told off for running. He quickly grabbed some pants and a shirt out of the washing basket and started to put them on while hobbling to the kitchen, he looked at the clock again he had around three minutes he ran to the pantry and grabbed a box of pocky, he grabbed his keys and walked out the door while eating his pocky.

Itachi knocked on Sasori's door only to be dragged in by Sasori wearing a bunny outfit, pink bunny ears, long pink socks, black high heals and a pink leotard with no straps. Looking at Sasori's body now…he had a figure that was exactly like a woman's figure curves at all the right places except the chest…but still any girl would be envious of him.

'well?' he started.

'well what?'

He frowned 'are. you .coming?'

Sasori sat down on his bed waiting for Itachi to come in and right on cue. Itachi walked into Sasori's room and saw him laying down Itachi made his way to him the sat down.

'Sasori. Are you sure you want to do this?' Itachi asked looking rather concerned. He wanted to know if he did or not.

'Well…I'

'Look Sasori I not doing any thing until your ready'

Did Sasori really want it with him or Deidara? Sasori let Deidara touch him but unlike Itachi, Itachi had to earn it, his trust.

'thank you Itachi.' Sasori said and hugged him tightly. He did want to do it but it was with some one else but how could he tell the Uchiha that…

Itachi smiled and returned the hug giving Sasori a kiss on the lips before standing.

'I'm going to school…are you going to come?' he asked

Sasori shook his head as his reply and sat up.

'Okay then see you after school.' he said before disappearing from Sasori's sight and heard the front door shut.

Sasori laid back down on the bed and soon fell asleep.

**-xoxo-**

**Next Day**

Sasori sat down in his normal seat in home room, but today was different Itachi wasn't there, and a new student or a few more students had come to their school. Apparently two of these new students were in his home room.

Deidara snuck up behind Sasori giving him a hug. 'Morning Un!' he greeted with his usual grin plastered on his face.

'Hey' Sasori said tilting his head to the side a bit to see Deidara.

Deidara lifted Sasori and put him down on his lap making Sasori blush madly. Its not the fact he didn't like it. It was just that…well they were in home room and he could feel every ones eyes burning holes into him. How ever Deidara didn't seem to be effected, he was just happily bouncing him up and down on his knees making him blush even more.

Deidara stopped what he was doing noticing the blush on Sasori's face.

'AWAH! Danna's sooo cute un!' Deidara said hugging Sasori tightly and practically chocking him.

Sasori coughed. 'Dei please I nee'

'Sorry un. But you just look so cute when you blush un!'

Sasori wasn't paying attention to the new students that were getting introduced because of Deidara.

Soon it was the end of home room and Deidara and Sasori headed off for their first period which was Math's.

**-xoxo-**

**Lunch**

Sasori put his books in his locker grabbed his lunch and shut his locker only to see Deidara.

Deidara hadn't stopped hugging, kissing and touching him all day was it because Itachi was away or did he act like this all the time?

'unnnnn follow me' he said taking Sasori's arm. It's not like he had a choice now, he was being dragged here and there by the blonde all day.

Sasori was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a door open then close. He looked around. Deidara had dragged him into a.

Janitors Closet.

'Crap' Sasori thought. Being in there only meant one thing. Deidara was going to do him.

'um…umm….D-dei' Sasori stuttered

'Yes Sori-chan?' he said cocking his head to the side.

'w-what are we d-doing i-in here?' finally he was able to get out one sentence.

Deidara smiled. 'Do you want me to show you un?'

Sasori backed up against a wall. 'its okay Sori un I wont hurt you un.'

Sasori was pushed gently against the wall Deidara gripping his shoulders softly connecting his and Sasori's lips together. Sasori felt his arms being pulled above his head he moaned into the kiss when he felt a cold hand going up his shirt Deidara's hands caressing Sasori's slender frame soon his shirt was slipped over his head and was dropped to the floor.

Sasori felt his arms drop down beside him he looked at Deidara then broke the kiss 'D-Dei' he moaned. Deidara hooked his thumbs into Sasori's skirt and under-wear quickly pushing the pieces of cloth down.

Sasori gasped as he felt the cool air hit his harden member. Deidara went onto his knees licking the end of Sasori's member. If Sasori wanted it he'd haft to beg for it.

Sasori started to buck his hips trying to get Deidara to take him in but Deidara held his hips firmly making him whimper.

'D-Dei pl-please'

Deidara stopped and looked up. 'hmm what was that un?'

'Deidaraaaaa pleaseeee stop teasing.'

Deidara took his Sasori's member in his mouth and bobbed his head scraping his teeth and moving his tongue over the hot area.

His tongue swabbed over the rosy head, sucking slowly before moving further down his shaft. His hand ran under Sasori's balls and to his base, pumping the stiff area teasingly while he continued sucking the head.

Sasori hands were now tangled in the blonde's hair pulling every now and again. He threw his head to the side panting hard. Pre-cum oozed out onto Deidara's tongue, the blonde lick it up slowly still teasing the small red-head.

'ahhaaaa Dei..' Sasori moaned and came into Deidara's mouth.

Deidara swallowed and licked up the milky substance up greedily. 'mmm Danna you taste nice…but I don't think that was enough fun…lets go on neh?' Deidara said as he pressed four fingers on Sasori's lips getting a questionably look from him.

'hn? Come on Danna don't tell me you don't know what to do un.'

Sasori shook his head. In all truth he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that, this went in there and they did that and all that jazz. According to Hidan anyway.

'Suck' Deidara said as he pushed the fingers against Sasori's lips again.

Sasori was about to say something but Deidara pushed his fingers in. Looked like he'd haft to what the blonde said. Sasori nibbled on Deidara's fingers weaving his tongue through the digits.

Deidara pulled them out of Sasori's mouth then slid them down to his entrance poking it with one finger. Now Sasori new what he was going to do. Sasori started to struggle; he didn't want this, not here or right now.

Deidara poked one finger in with Sasori still trying to get away but Deidara held him down firmly. He wasn't going any where.

Deidara poked another finger in scissoring them making Sasori stop and throw his head to the side in pain.

'It h-hurts Dei…p-please st-OP!' Deidara had added another finger in while Sasori was talking. 'Damn that basted' Sasori thought.

'Don't worry Danna it will get better I promise, but if you keep on moving it will hurt even more un.'

Deidara inserted that last finger in.

'AHHH!!' Sasori screamed he felt like his ass was going to split in two the way this was going.

Deidara slipped them out and thrusted them back in he looked up at Sasori's face, tears were forming in his eyes. Deidara gave Sasori a kiss on the lips and started to whisper comforting things into the red-heads ear.

Deidara withdrew his ringers and quickly started to undress himself then positioned himself at Sasori's entrance thrusting in harshly making Sasori scream at the top of his lungs.

'Ahh Dei please…take it out…it ngh it h-hurts.'

'No wonder Deidara used four fingers…ughh he's so fuckin' huge' Sasori thought grabbing one of his butt cheeks and pulling. Tears were now running down his face form the pain.

With out warning Deidara gave his second thrust but this time Sasori moaned and gave a scream of pain. Deidara guessed he hit Sasori's sweet spot. He thrusted into the same spot again getting the same reaction but instead this time it was more of a moan then a scream of pain.

Deidara kept on thrusting into the small red-head at first getting painful screams but now they were replaced with pleasurable ones.

Deidara hit Sasori's sweet spot making moan in delight. 'ahh Dei right there do it again!' Deidara did what he was told and started to abuse the red-heads prostate draining all sorts of moans from him.

Deidara felt that he was nearing his climax and quickly grabbed Sasori's throbbing member and started to pump him harshly.

'Ah Dei I'm.. I'm going to ahhhh' Sasori came spluttering his white mess over his and Deidara's stomachs.

Deidara gave a few more thrusts before reaching his climax and came inside the Red-head moaning his name as he did so.

'mmm Sasori.'

Suddenly the door to the janitor's closet opened.

'Oh…OH MY GOD!! I'M…I'M SO SORRY!!' the door was quickly closed again.

'Deidara you basted' Sasori panted out.

'Hmm un? What did I do?' Deidara said also panting.

'You took my virginity in a school janitor's closet thingy'

'But you wanted it right un' Deidara got a playful hit from the small red-head

'you bum'

* * *

did you like it . its my first time writing smut or lemon what ever you call but yeah it was my first time i know its really bad sorry D;

im not that good at writing it.


	8. Omelette and Icecream

TIME AWAY

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while its just that my normal computer broke down and I lost all my files and stuff so it took me a while to recover from that ;-:**

**Any way enjoy…**

**--**

**TIME AWAY.**

Deidara got up and started to get dressed.

'Come on un or we wont be able to have lunch un…'

Sasori grabbed his cloths and got dressed soon both of them were out of the 'Janitors Closet'

'Sasori un be right back okay? Meet you at the sukura tree un.'

Sasori nodded in response. He looked around and saw that guy who had walked in on them. Sasori tapped him on the shoulder,

He turned. The man had blue skin and it looked like he had gills on his face.

'Don't worry I'm not going to tell any one' he paused 'my name is Kisame' he stuck his hand.

'My name is Sasori' He took his hand and shook it.

'Hmm so Sasori I heard a guy name Itachi went to this school am I right?'

'Itachi, yeah he comes to this school…' Sasori started to play with his sleeves 'CRAP! If he finds out that me and Itachi are dating he will probably tell him about what had happened just then. Then I will be in deep shit when he finds out!' Sasori thought.

'Is he here today?'

'Um no he isn't Kisame, well it was nice meeting you but I need to go. See you around Kisame' Sasori said waving goodbye.

**-xoxo-**

**Next Day in the morning at Sasori's house.**

Sasori rolled onto his side and looked at his calendar, he was currently in bed his hair was messy and was in his boxers.

On his calendar he had drawn a scorpion that was in red but there was also another picture next to it, it was stick figures of a male and a female.

Today was the 21st of September.

**-xoxo-**

Deidara looked at his watch. 'Sasori is never late un…..' he looked up at sudden realization.

'Itachi un what's the date today?'

'21st why?'

'CRAP UN!'

Today was the day Sasori's parents died and it was also his birthday!

Deidara ran out of the school gates and towards Sasori's house. Luckily they hadn't been marked off the roll yet or he'd be busted for skipping school or some thing.

Itachi thought for a second, was there some thing really urgent that Deidara needed to attend to?

Before Deidara knew it he was in front of Sasori's house. He jogged up to the door and started to knock on it franticly.

-Inside Sasori's room.-

Sasori looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

Who would come at this hour? School was about to start. Itachi wouldn't come since he had no idea of his situation. Deidara would have forgotten. And Hidan and Kakuzu had no clue. Plus school was on.

Sasori rolled out of bed and passed his mirror he couldn't be stuffed cleaning himself up a bit.

To tell the truth he was a mess but he didn't really care who saw him right now.

His eyes were puffy from crying. His hair wasn't combed. And all he was wearing was red boxers.

Sasori walked down the stairs and to the front door and opened it only to come face to face with none other then

Deidara.

'Gah! What are you doing here!?' Sasori said as he quickly tried to neaten himself up a bit.

'Hehe Daaannnnaaa did you think I would forget un' he paused 'hmmm just like you Danna un. It's always this day that you are the most unhygienic person un even though its your birthday.' He shook his head and let himself in.

'So Danna un are you going to stay dressed like that un? Or am I going to make you get dressed like last time hmm?'

'Point one Deidara. I did not invite you into my house just now. Point two last time you didn't dress me you locked me in my bath room until I had a shower and got dressed.'

'Hmmm okay but this time it will be different un. I WILL dress you personally Danna un.'

Sasori looked at Deidara if he was serious.

'No you pervert you are not dressing me. You'll probably molest me or rape me'

'Danna its not rape if you like it un'

'Shut it Deidara.'

'So Danna have you had breakfast yet?'

'No and for your information I just got out of bed.'

Deidara took Sasori's hand and led him into his kitchen as if it wasn't his own home.

'You know Deidara I can walk around myself and I know where my kitchen is.'

'What ever Danna and plus if I told you to have breakfast you probably would have a whole tub of chocolate ice-cream or junk food and Danna that's not breakfast.'

Sasori frowned and that's exactly what he wanted to eat right now. That's right eat his worries away.

'Now sit Danna un I'm going to be making you a GOOD breakfast un.'

Deidara went to Sasori's fridge and looked inside.

'Danna what do you feel like. And don't say ice-dream un because that's not an option.'

Sasori frowned. 'Uhhh omelettes?'

'Okay un.'

Deidara took out two eggs bacon and cheese and placed them on the bench.

'Dannnnaaa where's the frying pan…forks and bowls un?'

After being told where to find the tools he needed and a few minutes passed 'breakfast' was served and Sasori got one word from Deidara along with his trade mark grin.

'Eat.'

Sasori looked down he didn't feel like eating right now. So he looked up at Deidara with a blank face.

'I'm not hungry.' Those few words made Deidara's smile turn into a frown.

Deidara went around to where Sasori was sitting he then lifted him up and sat Sasori on his lap.

'ehhh D-Deidara p-put me down n-now!'

'You haft to eat its not good to miss out on breakfast un' Deidara said completely ignoring Sasori and his plea.

Deidara picked up the fork that was lying next to the plate and cut a piece of omelette off and put it in his mouth and swallowing it.

'And its good omelette too un.'

'che'

Deidara got another piece and pressed it against Sasori's lips but he refused to take it in which made Deidara get really annoyed.

Deidara put the piece into his mouth he then chewed it and pressed his lips to Sasori's.

Sasori being him and not the smartest person he parted his lips expecting to get a kiss but got a mouth full of omelette.

Sasori tried to push it back into Deidara's mouth but failed. It seems that Deidara had shut his mouth. Looked like he had to swallow it.

When Sasori had swallowed the omelette Deidara moved away.

'Hmm Danna how about we make a deal un? .if you eat at least half of this omelette I will let you eat ice-cream un.'

But this isn't his house Sasori thought but then again Deidara was stronger then him and could do things that refrained him from eating the ice-cream he had stored in his fridge just for today.

Sasori frowned but nodded as his reply.

Once Sasori had finished at least half of the omelette he push the plate away remembering that he was on Deidara's lap still.

Sasori moved around to face Deidara making sure that he pressed against his groin as much as possible.

Deidara felt Sasori move around adding weight onto a certain area.

'Un?'

Sasori's face was not to far from Deidara's in fact Deidara could feel Sasori's breath on his lips.

Deidara lifted up his head and expecting Sasori's lips on his but Sasori quickly moved his head and laid it on his (Deidara's) shoulder and wrapping his arms around him.

Sasori soon let go of Deidara and got off his lap and made his way to the fridge taking out a tub of strawberry ice-cream.

Sasori grabbed two spoons and sat next to Deidara sticking out his tongue.

Deidara watched Sasori stick his tongue out at him. Deidara frowned and moved closer to Sasori and quickly bit his tongue.

'ahhshhh owww'

'Naughty un don't do that'

'nnnghh you didn't haft to bite my tongue Deidara.'

Sasori looked at the tub of ice-cream and gabbed it had melted a little. He smiled to him self and tipped it on Deidara's head. His golden locks stained with a light pink liquid that was now dribbling downwards.

Sasori quickly put the tub back down and ran to his room with Deidara following close behind yelling at him.

Once Sasori was in his room he fell on his bed and started to laugh.

'Damn you un!! Now I haft to take another bath!' Deidara said as he came into the room.

'hmph you're the one who started it.' Yes revenge is sweet at times.

'un… can I use you bathroom I want to take a shower'

Should Sasori let Deidara use his bathroom? That was the question but it came with so many possibilities on what Deidara would do while he was in there or in his house!

Sasori looked at his hands then rolled onto his stomach

'What ever'

Sasori squeaked when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and lift him up off the bed like a cat.

'what are you doing?!'

'im holding you silly.'

'I get that but why?'

'because un your going to have a shower with me un'

OH HELL NO. he did not just say that. Sasori thought.

Deidara smiled lucky Sasori was only in boxes and Deidara was already in his. Deidara went to the bathroom locking the door when he went in.

**-xoxo-**

**At school**

Itachi sat down it was English class right now and he wanted to know why

One. Why Deidara ran off in the morning

And

Two. Why Sasori wasn't at school.

He tapped his pencil on the desk waiting for the lesson to finish when something or someone caught his attention.

It was none other then

Hoshigaki Kisame.

The shark-like man smiled showing his pointy teeth.

'Hey Itachi how you going. You thought I was dead didn't you?'

**--**

**A/N: Woah so the time is 10:30 pm I thought I would be up for longer than that…**

**Well the good news is that I am currently borrowing my sisters boyfriends computer so now I can type up the story at home **

**Wow this chapter is more than 1500 words O.O **

**Reviews are appreciated :D**


	9. Please kiss me

Sorrryyyyy i haven't updated in a while if you heard one of the endings of Naruto Shippuden its called 'Broken Youth' by 'NICO Touches the walls' and they say 'Please kiss me please kiss me all night' so this chapter is named after that song becuase i was listing to ift at the time XDDD

any way enjoy ;D

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE KISS ME.**

Itachi couldn't believe his eyes right now, there in front of him was Kisame….

**FLASHBACK**

_It was after school and Kisame and Itachi were walking home together it had been a week or so since they had started going out also it was the last day of school so today was a good day. And to say the least it felt good to be loved by some one else then family members._

'_So how about it Tachi-kun we should go to the movies tomorrow or we could go some where else if you want…'_

'_no no the movies sound fine…'_

'_okay then…I'll text you about all the other details.'_

_Itachi looked around this is where they went different ways to get home._

_Itachi smiled at Kisame. Itachi's smile is rare but he always gave Kisame his smile because as Itachi said 'Your special to me Kisame and I will always smile for you when ever you want me to.'_

_Kisame let go of Itachi's hand and gave him a kiss 'I'll see you tomorrow then.' He said waving goodbye to Itachi._

_But time seemed to speed up. There was the sound of tires screeching and some thing getting hit. _

_Itachi turned around and there was Kisame on the ground. Itachi ran over to him all he could hear now was his heart beat racing uncontrollably. Soon the ambulance was there and taking Kisame away. They let Itachi in since he was now breathing heavily and fast, you could say it was just to check up on him._

_Once they got to the hospital Itachi was told that Kisame had around 15 of living Itachi's heart sank._

_So every day on the holiday Itachi would go to the hospital to see Kisame. But on the last day._

_Itachi had given up all hope of him surviving._

_He kept on repeating to himself '15' in his mind._

_After that incident Itachi moved schools._

**END FLASHBACK**

'Apparently after the holidays I was still out for two weeks' Kisame paused then continued 'after I was out I rang your mobile but you never picked up and you never gave your home address and stuff so I couldn't find you not to mention you moved schools.'

'Oh uh about that I changed my number, got a new sim card…'

'So Itachi I hear you're going out with a guy called Sasori? Is he good in bed?'

Itachi blushed 'Look Kisame I haven't had sex with him yet, another point who told you?'

'Hmm? Really? To answer your question Hidan told me.'

'che'

'Itachi I have another question for you..'

**XOXO**

**SASORI'S HOUSE**

Sasori felt himself being picked up off the bed and onto Deidara's shoulder. Man Deidara's strong. Sasori didn't notice it before but he had a six pack!

Deidara noticed Sasori staring at his stomach. 'hn? Haha just because I have long blonde hair Sasori doesn't mean that I'm weak un.'

Deidara took Sasori into the bathroom with ease. Sasori didn't swear or try to hit places that could really hurt a man. Sasori, well let's just say he became a bit inpatient….

By the time Deidara and Sasori were in the bathroom Sasori had his legs wrapped around Deidara's waist his arms slinked around his neck. While Deidara was kissing him harshly making sure not to leave any evidence that he was there.

Deidara walked them into the shower while they were both still in their boxers and turned the water on setting it to a good temperature.

Deidara broke the kiss, only to see Sasori huffing and puffing with a heavy blush painted on his face. He was hard as hell and telling by Sasori's face he was too. And well… the warmth radiating from each other and the hot water wasn't helping much.

Sasori started to move around, he standing properly now and started to grinned his hips against Deidara's to show Deidara how needy he was and that he wanted it now.

Sasori couldn't help himself he really needed it now so he moaned to make sure that Deidara got his message.

'Dei-D-deidara mmhhh' Sasori moaned and started to tug Deidara's heavy wet boxers off, Deidara did the same but slid Sasori's slightly slower then Sasori did...just to tease him.

Once they were off Deidara kissed Sasori's jaw then went down his neck kissing, nipping and sucking slightly any skin that came under his mouth.

When he came to Sasori's nipple he stoped to tease them a bit. He started to nibble on Sasori's left nipple and twisted the other one between his forefinger and thumb making Sasori moan as well as making his breathing hitch.

Once Deidara was finished teasing Sasori's nipple he continued down; Stomach, Hips then he stopped and moved to Sasori's inner thigh Deidara bit down, hard, making Sasori whimper at the sudden pain.

Blood was stating to seep out of the new wound that Deidara had made by bitting Sasori. Deidara started to lick off the blood that was now starting to trickle down his leg with the water of the shower.

Then he said one word before he took Sasori in whole.

'Mine'

Sasori's back arched off the shower wall, his breath became faster and harder as Deidara bobbed his head up and down.

'Ahhh Deidarrraaa' Sasori moaned as he came in Deidara's mouth.

Deidara sallowed the substance greedily licking the corners of his mouth wanting more.

Deidara stood up claiming the smaller red-headed lips before grabbing one his legs and thrusting in harshly.

Sasori's head flew back as he screamed at the top of his lungs. 'Thanks for the warning and preparation asshole.' Sasori thought as he shut his eyes as tight as he possibly could and nested his head on Deidara's shoulder.

Deidara pulled out and thrusted back in knowing that he hit Sasori's prostate because of his reaction, because once again Sasori's head flew back with a moan mixed with pain and pleasure.

Deidara kept on thrusting in that same place drowning moans and pants from the small redhead.

The pace that Deidara was going was becoming painfully slow for him; he wanted it harder he wanted more of Deidara.

'D-Dei…ha-harder' Sasori managed to breathe out between pants and moans.

Deidara complied thrusting in harder and faster drowning new noises from his now noisy redhead.

Deidara kept on abusing Sasori prostate he cold feel a coil tighten in his stomach, Deidara snaked a hand up to Sasori's now throbbing erection and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Sasori couldn't take it any more the pleasure was now too hard for him to take a knot in his stomach wanting to be undone.

'Hhaaa Dei' Sasori moan as he spilled his seed over his stomach and Deidara's hand.

Deidara felt Sasori's walls tighten around him making Deidara cum inside Sasori also letting out a breathy moan.

Deidara leaned on Sasori pushing him into the shower wall. Sasori let out a small chuckle.

'De-Deidara you're squishing me' he giggled out making Deidara smile.

Deidara got up slipping out of the redhead turning the water off as he did so.

Sasori ran into his room and bent over to his drawers and started to look for some clothing to wear after that he'll be sleeping like a rock.

Deidara hung up their wet boxers and walked into Sasori's room getting a nice view of Sasori's ass, he smiled to himself as he walked by Sasori slapping him on the ass making him shoot up and squeak at the same time.

Sasori went beat red 'D-Deidara-kunnnn' Deidara looked at him still smiling and kissed Sasori's red cheeks.

Sasori slipped on his baby blue track pants and started to walk to the bed when Deidara's voice stopped him.

'So what un? Am I meant to sleep naked?'

'Well you should have thought to bring other clothing before you came.'

Deidara frowned at this.

Heartless bastard.

'Look Sasori un, unless you want me to fuck your pretty little brain out again I su-'

'Okay okay Deidara I get it.'

Sasori ran to his closet, he knew he had a pair of pants that were way to big for him, his grandmother had got them for him though he never really needed them.

Once Sasori had found them they were tossed at Deidara's face.

'Thanks un.' Deidara looked at Sasori he was already on the bed; it looked like he fell asleep as soon as he fell on it, not bothering to lift up the covers and sleep under them.

Deidara walked over lifting Sasori up and putting him under the covers of the bed soon joining Sasori.

i think there will be at least umm 3 chapters more? then i will finish it and start on a new story DX


End file.
